


hotter than hell

by WendigoBaby



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Power Couple, Sexual Tension, Sparring, Thirsty Alec Lightwood, another installment in the series of Alec losing his shit over how incredible his bf is, let's be real it's Magnus we're talking about, the good stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendigoBaby/pseuds/WendigoBaby
Summary: They haven’t sparred ever before, always preferring to fill their free time with other date activities, but when Magnus has swung by and declared Alec needed a break lest he grows roots behind his desk, Alec couldn’t bring himself to say no, didn’twantto say no.So, while he went ahead to fetch them some weapons from the cache and get changed into more comfortable clothes, he left Magnus to do the same. Even having expected something different than the wonderful dark navy suit, Alec could not help but stare, as he entered the training hall.Becauseholy shit, there are very few things hotter than Magnus and one of them is definitely Magnus in workout gear.





	hotter than hell

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a certain clip my entire dash lost their minds over :' )

They haven’t sparred ever before, always preferring to fill their free time with other date activities, but when Magnus has swung by and declared Alec needed a break lest he grows roots behind his desk, Alec couldn’t bring himself to say no, didn’t _want_ to say no.

 

So, while he went ahead to fetch them some weapons from the cache and get changed into more comfortable clothes, he left Magnus to do the same. Even having expected something different than the wonderful dark navy suit, Alec could not help but stare, as he entered the training hall.

 

Because _holy shit_ , there are very few things hotter than Magnus and one of them is definitely Magnus in workout gear. 

 

Alec stops dead in his tracks, two staffs in hand, and just takes it all in - the way the faint purple and blue hues flit over Magnus’ body while he shifts lightly on his feet, the way the all-black ensemble clings to his body, showing off his thick thighs and those biceps, muscle straining against skin as Magnus stretches his arms above his head.

 

Feeling eyes on him, Magnus looks up, mirth pouring over the edges of his smug smirk. He knows exactly what he’s doing to Alec, judging by the way he stands up taller, fingers fiddling with the drawstrings of his sweatpants.

 

Gathering his jaw up from the ground, Alec crosses the floor, hoping both his heart and his legs don’t give out just yet. He stops just half a step away from Magnus - from up close, he looks even more gorgeous, his eyes dark with kohl and hair shaped into soft spikes.

 

“Well, it isn’t fair to distract your opponent right from the get-go,” Alec teases, giving Magnus an obvious once-over, brows raised and lips pursed to keep some semblance of coolness. Since they left the doors wide open, the Shadowhunters milling around the OPS centre have a clear view of both of them, barely a palm’s length away from each other and gravitating even closer, like tides pulled by the moon.

 

Still, a stubborn smile breaks through Alec’s calm exterior, taking over his face as Magnus gives him a cheeky wink, the tips of his fingers just barely grazing the line of skin between Alec’s sweatpants and t-shirt.

 

There’s a current of giddiness and excitement running through every nerve in Alec’s body, because he’s allowed to do _this_. He’s in his Institute, wide in the open, about to spar with his boyfriend. He doesn’t have to hide, to feel shame for the way he loves, for who he chooses to be.

 

He used to be so unhappy, insecure enough to not even let Magnus touch him; now he yearns for it, wants people to see his happiness, bright and bold and healing.

 

“Then you’re welcome to even out the scales,” Magnus shoots back, those curious fingers tugging on the shirt’s hem; Alec doesn’t need another invitation.

 

Handing off the staffs to Magnus, he grabs at the shirt and pulls it over his head in one swift motion, then tosses it aside; he doesn’t miss the way Magnus’ gaze roves over his now-exposed chest.

 

“No runes, no magic, got it?” Alec warns, yet his tone stays playful as he takes back one of the staffs, shifting it between palms to get a good grip on it.

 

Magnus rolls his eyes, but nods.

 

“Duly noted. Loser does laundry for the next month.”

 

“That’s not fair, you can do laundry without moving your ass from the couch,” Alec chuckles, amused by the mundaneity of their wager; Magnus just shrugs as an answer, eyes drifting to where a group of curious Shadowhunters is trying to seem like they’re not watching.

 

With a simple idea in mind, Alec reaches forward, curling a hand around the side of Magnus’ neck to pull him closer. The warlock goes willingly, his free hand finding purchase on Alec’s bare hip as they kiss; it’s brief, but charged with every last ounce of their competitiveness, passion, and love.

 

_It feels so good to be free._

 

“Show me what you got, pretty boy,” Magnus says, twirling the staff between his fingers.

 

_It’s on._

 

The air immediately feels more charged, laden heavy with tension and the tightrope feeling of waiting for the opponent to make a move. For a bit, they circle around each other, low in defensive stances, but Alec can’t focus on strategizing his next move, or on anything other than Magnus himself.

 

It’s like the entire universe has found its center in Magnus’ person, enraptured by the way dark fabric sways with each move of his hips, coveting each inch of exposed skin and the slow rhythm of his breathing.

 

Alec thinks he might get his ass handed to him in the near future and that’s completely fine by him, as long as he gets to see Magnus smile like that more often.

 

After a fake-out side step, Alec charges forward, giving it his all. They’re both skilled, quick in their thinking, which turns their sparring into something more of a dance, two bodies moving in unison. All that can be heard is the clack of their staffs as they block each other’s moves and their quickened breathing, little huffs and scraps of laughter in small pockets of rest.

 

They each get a couple of hits on the other - Alec’s left side is smarting where he let his guard down for a moment; despite Alec’s years of training and all the hours spent wailing on a punching bag, he feels Magnus gaining the upper hand.

 

Honestly, who can blame Alec, when he has half a mind to focus on his limbs, because the most handsome man on planet Earth is right in front of him, his skin hot and slick with a sheen of sweat beneath Alec’s palms.

 

With one last trick up his sleeve, Alec manages to trip the staff out of Magnus’ hands, watches it clatter to the stone floor - it only earns him a split second of satisfaction before Magnus runs at him and jumps. Using the leverage of his hands against Alec’s shoulders and the momentum of his body, Magnus wraps his legs around Alec and flips them around effortlessly.

 

Alec ends up on his back, totally winded, with a palm pressed tightly against his chest and Magnus’ weight heavy over his stomach. With the realization of what had just happened, in comes rushing the warmth of arousal, already simmering beneath Alec’s skin from the very moment he entered the room.

 

He gasps for breath as he opens his eyes to a smiling Magnus, obviously pleased with himself. His hair is disheveled, falling around his face in strands as he leans over Alec, making himself more comfortable in his lap.

 

“I win,” Magnus announces on an exhale, shifting his hands to frame the sides of Alec’s head.

 

Alec brings his arms closer, previously strewn uselessly at his sides, and grabs at Magnus’ waist, thumbs pressing into the creases where his thigh meets his hip.

 

“Getting you on top of me, all breathless and sweaty? That’s a win in my book,” Alec rasps out, tired laughter bubbling up in his chest.

 

Magnus leans down and captures his mouth in a heated kiss, the tip of his tongue finding the seam of Alec’s mouth as their bodies shift closer; it’s like something straight from a fantasy Alec used to indulge in, passion and affection wrapped up into one gesture that pulls a soft noise from Alec’s throat with incredible ease.

 

They part to breathe, chests moving heavily in near unison; Alec watches as the sun pours in through the stained glass windows above them, illuminating Magnus in a plethora of colors.

 

“Touché, Alexander.”

 

Magnus laughs, unabashed and perfect.

 

In that moment, the only thought in Alec’s head is:

 

_I’m yours, I could never be anyone else’s._

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on [tumblr](https://maghnvsbane.tumblr.com/) crying over malec's love


End file.
